


take this sinking boat, and point it home

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Time, Fluff, Frank is Alive and Well, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Maggie and Went are the best parents, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: 3,000 miles separated Eddie and Richie from each other. Not like they let that stand in their way.Long Distance AU.





	take this sinking boat, and point it home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enj0ltaiRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/gifts).



> The song used in the title and within the fic is called Falling Slowly from the Musical ONCE. Please listen to it when you're reading, it's such a sweet song!
> 
> Richie's texts are in bold and Eddie's are in italics.
> 
> Also this is the first major piece of writing I have done in a long time and I am so proud of it. Please enjoy!!! It's actually a gift for my best friend El, who inspired this when we had to say goodbye in London!

It was a sunny day in June, three weeks until the summer and also the end of Eddie’s time as a third grader. Come September he would be a fourth grader and well on his way to turning ten years old. Double digits! Clutched in his hand, tight and firm, was a sheet of paper with a name and an address written on it. As part of his summer homework in preparation for fourth grade, all of his grade were assigned a ‘pen pal’ from a different part of the world.

Eddie was grinning with excitement as he saw his daddy standing at the exit to the school, waiting to pick him up and he rushed forward, barreling into his arms. “Daddy, guess what!” Before his dad could answer his question, Eddie pushed the piece of paper into his face. “I got a pen pal!”

His dad took the paper from him and Eddie watched as he scanned the page, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Then, with a smile, his dad looked back down at him, “Richie huh? Well we better get home and get started on our letter.”

In that moment, with his little nine year old heart pounding with excitement, Eddie Kaspbrak had no idea what that letter would grow to become.

Three thousand miles across the Atlantic Ocean, Richie Tozier had no idea what was about to hit him.

* * * * *

_Dear Richie,_

_Hello. My name is Eddie and I live in Derry, Maine. I’m sitting at my kitchen table right now with my daddy, and he’s helping me write this letter to you. I don’t know anything else about you apart from your name and where you live but I’d like to! What’s your favourite color? Can you ride a bike? I can! My daddy says that I’m really good since there is some kids in my class who are still on four wheels, but I’m on two! Do you read books? My daddy’s been reading Harry Potter to me, and I love it. Do you like Harry Potter? Do you know the Queen, since you live in London? Sorry for all the questions, I’m really excited to make a new friend! Unlike the other kids in my class, I’m really happy that I have a pen pal (even though my mommy thinks it’s weird)._

_Talk to you soon, Richie!_

_Eddie Kaspbrak (your new pen pal)._

As soon as Eddie finished signing his name on the letter, he sealed it into an envelope and passed it to his dad to post. They walked together to the mailbox and Eddie grinned as he was lifted up to push the letter in himself. As he did so, his stomach tightened in knots. What if Richie didn’t reply? What if he didn’t like that Eddie was a boy? What if they didn’t have anything in common?

There was no going back now, and all Eddie could do was wait.

* * * * *

“Richie! You have a letter in the post!”

Richie shot up like a bullet as he heard his mum call upstairs for him. It had been a week since his primary class were chosen to receive pen pals from across the pond. When he had been told, Richie was sure he would find out the name of his new friend, but alas he had to wait until he received his first letter.

He had started thinking that whoever chose him didn’t want to send him a letter, since three of his classmates had already received theirs and were over the moon. The teacher had told him not to worry, and that some kids write faster than others, he just had to be patient.

He wasn’t worrying anymore as he shot down the stairs like a light and held out his hands to his mum, “Do you think it’s from my pen pal mum?”

“Why don’t you open it and see?” She asked, leading him over to the table. Giddily, Richie took a seat and ripped open the letter, taking heed of his mothers warnings to ‘be careful or you’ll rip the letter’. As soon as the paper was free, Richie scanned his glass covered eyes over the words, a large smile forming on his face in the process.

“His name is Eddie! Do you think he’ll let me call him Eds, mum?” Richie asked and Maggie laughed, shaking her head.

“Why don’t you write back and ask him dear?”

And that was exactly what Richie did. He spend the whole afternoon writing his letter back to Eddie from Derry, answering all his questions and adding in a few of his own. His mum stayed close by, helping him spell out any words he wasn’t sure of, and helping him come up with questions. When he was done he held out the paper in his hand and marvelled in his handiwork.

_Hi Eds, can I call you Eds?_

_I’m Richie and I live in Ealing, outside of London. I’m in my room, on my tummy, trying to write this letter back without my mummy and daddy’s help because I’m in Primary 5 now! I’m a big boy and I can do things on my own. Mummy tells me that I should tell you my big thing before we send more letters, since you might not want to be my friend after you know. I have ADHD, which means I get excited all the time and I get distracted in class and sometimes get upset really fast. I take pills though, Eds, so you don’t have to worry bout me. My favourite colour is orange and yes I can ride a bike on two wheels, just like you! Daddy takes me to the park every weekend to practice. It took me a while, and I broke four pairs of my glasses, which wasn’t nice, but I learned! I do read, and my mummy has read me Harry Potter loads of times!_

_What’s your favourite colour? Who’s your favourite Harry Potter character? I can’t wait to be your friend Eds, it’s going to be so fun!_

_Richie._

His mum popped the letter into an envelope and walked him down the street to the bright red post box, helping him send it on his way.

Neither of the boys could ever know that those two letters marked the beginning of something wonderful.

* * * * *

**Age 13**

Since that very first letter was sent and received, Eddie and Richie were closer than close could be, even with the 3,000 miles and Atlantic Ocean separating them. The official pen pal programme ended after a year, and most of his classmates gave up in that time, but Eddie couldn’t bare to think of not writing letters to Richie.

He told Richie everything, right down to his amazing relationship with his dad, to his unstable relationship with his mother. They had even reached the stage of sending each other birthday and Christmas cards. Eddie wanted to send Richie presents, but his mother was dead set against it, and not even his father could convince her otherwise, leading him to tell Richie not to send one of his own.

Nevertheless, he always received a small present alongside the cards.

Before they knew it, three years had passed and whilst Eddie was in his final year of Middle School, Richie was beginning his first year of Secondary School in London. They were both officially teenagers.

_Dear Richie,_

_I started my last year of Middle School today, and it was just as boring as expected. I can’t wait until next year and I’m a freshman in High School. How was your first day at Secondary School? Is it any different from Primary School? Are your teachers nice or are they strict? My dad and I went rollerblading yesterday and I fell and cut my knee. It was fun (not the cutting my knee part) but my mother was so scared that I’d get blood poisoning she took me to the hospital. Have I ever told you how much I hate the hospital? The doctors prod you with needles and it just stinks of chemicals. Dad came with us too and luckily we didn’t stay long as he assured the doctor that it was just a cut. (I think my mom might be more sick than me, but don’t tell her I told you that!)_

_Love, Eds_

_-_

_Dear Eds,_

_I hate hospitals too! When I was seven, I had a really big operation on my appendix and I was in the hospital for a whole week. Luckily it was the children's ward so I got to watch films and play games with the nurses. I’ve never been because I skinned my knee before though, if I did I would never be out of the hospital! I enjoyed my first day of Secondary School, a few of the teachers were a little too much for me, but the others were cool and I have this assistant that helps me out in some of my classes when I can’t quite focus. I really wish I didn’t have to wait weeks for your reply, maybe one day we’ll be lucky enough to get mobiles and we can talk instantly!_

_Love, Richie._

The letters that were exchanged between the two were constant, never missing a beat. Even when Eddie was sick and off school, he still managed to write out a quick letter to Richie and get his dad to post it for him so his mom didn’t find out.

As the year passed and Winter turned into Spring, Eddie found himself staring at himself in the mirror more. He noticed the way his body was changing to him growing up. It wasn’t just his body that was changing either, at school he would find his gaze lingering on some of the boys instead of the girls and that scared him, deep. It was his secret, and not even Richie knew about it.

It was just after Christmas vacation and it was Bill’s birthday. His mother had thrown him a party and most of their year had come to his house, ate cake and played games. It wasn’t until after the party had finished though, and everyone had gone home leaving Eddie and Bill alone in his basement to play games, that things changed.

“H-Have you bu-been kissed y-yet?” Bill asked, putting the controller down and turning to face Eddie. “L-Like by a-anyone?”

Eddie’s cheeks went bright red and he looked down at his socks, shaking his head. “No, have you?”

“Gu-Greta Keene ku-kissed me at sc-school,” Bill admitted and Eddie had to hold back a gag. Out of all of the girls that Bill could have had his first kiss with, it was Greta Keene.

“That’s gross Bill,” Eddie eventually muttered, wanting nothing more than to turn the focus back to the game on the screen. “Why are you asking?”

“Buh-Because, yuh-you’re thirteen!” Bill exclaimed, crossing his arms. “We-we’ve all had o-our first k-kisses!”

“Well I haven’t Bill, so let’s just...let’s just leave it,” Eddie almost begged. He didn’t want Bill to keep prying, because then Eddie might have to actually confront his attraction to his best friend, and that was a no-go area.

What Bill said next however, was not something that Eddie would have ever anticipated.

“I-I’ll kiss y-you,” He shrugged. “T-That way when y-you find the r-right person you w-won’t be so nervous.”

Eddie stared at Bill for what felt like the longest time, his mouth slightly agape, until he finally found his words. “You- what?”

Instead of answering, Bill simply scooted closer to Eddie on the small sofa. “D-Don’t think a-about it.” Then, without pause or to giving Eddie any time to back out, Bill leaned in and pressed their lips together. It didn’t go any further than that, just the press of the lips softly against one another. It didn’t last long either, maybe only a few seconds before Bill was pulling away with a smile and turning back to the game as though nothing had happened.

To Eddie though, everything had happened. He knew two things right then, one he was sure of and the other...he didn’t quite know why.

One, Eddie was definitely 100% gay, and two...he couldn’t tell Richie about his kiss with Bill. Not ever.

* * * * *

**Age 14**

_Eds,_

_I’ll keep this letter short and sweet, because i’ve only just posted one along with your Christmas present. I hope you had an amazing day and got everything you wanted! Anyway, focusing on the point of this letter, my parents bought me a cellphone for Christmas. You read that right Eds, a real cellphone! Which means we can call and text each other as well as writing letters. That is...if you can convince your parents to buy you a phone? If you do, then my number is 07907645777. My friends use the app WhatsApp, since it only requires an internet connection. If I get a message, I’ll know you succeeded._

_Oh, and Happy New Year!_

_Rich._

“Dad!” Eddie rushed down the stairs, Richie’s most recent letter clutched in his hands. His mother barely acknowledged his excited tone, but his dad sure did, looking up from his book with a curious expression on his face.

“What’s up, kiddo?” He asked, sitting his book to the side.

“Richie got a phone for Christmas. A real cellphone which means...if I get one then we can text and call each other-”

“No.” His mother’s voice cut through Eddie’s explanation and both him and his father turned to face her. “You are not, under any circumstances, getting a mobile phone.”

“Why not?” Eddie pouted, frowning. “I’m fourteen years old. Everyone in my class has a cellphone and I would only use it to talk to Richie. I just want to be able to talk to him without waiting weeks between letters.”

Eddie had never reduced himself to begging before, but he really wanted to get a cellphone and if he had to beg to get it, then he would. His mother was staring at him, eyes still firm and dark before she turned to his dad. “Tell him Frank, tell him that he’s not getting a mobile phone.”

His eyes turned back to his dad, his eyes pleading him to take his side, to allow him to have this one thing that would give him complete happiness. “Well, I don’t see what damage it would do, Sonia.”

“Are you hearing yourself Frank? Cellphone’s kill brain cells! Kids become addicted and I won’t have my son become part of that percentage!” His mother screeched but his dad held up a hand.

“Sonia, it’s a phone. Eddie wants to talk to Richie and I think that they’ve been friends long enough that it should make a new step.” His dad ended the argument and turned to Eddie. “I’ll pick you one up tomorrow from the phone store.”

Eddie almost let out a squeal and he wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

True to his word, when Eddie got home from school the next day, there was a box sitting on the kitchen table, with a phone inside it. He ripped open the box and wasted no time setting it up. Once all the default settings were entered, Eddie downloaded the WhatsApp app and typed in Richie’s number with trembling fingers.

_(4:43pm) Hi Richie. I convinced my dad to get me a cellphone!  
(4:44pm) Oh, this is Eddie._ ****

Eddie stared at the phone screen, at the two little blank tics at the bottom of the message, letting him know that it had been sent but unread. Then, they lit up blue and the word ‘typing’ appeared from under Richie’s name at the top of the screen. Eddie could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for the text.

**(4:46pm) Well if it isn’t my Eddie Spaghetti!  
(4:46pm) Hey there, Eds.**

_(4:48pm) This is so strange. Getting an immediate reply from you._

**(4:48pm) Tell me about it.  
(4:49pm) Now Eds, tell me all about your Christmas**

Being able to talk to each other through text was a whole new experience. Of course, they still sent each other letters, but more often than not, Eddie would be typing away on his phone to Richie, grinning like an idiot at some of his ridiculous jokes. Even though they messaged one another all the time, they had yet to actually talk on the phone.

“I can’t believe you’re still talking to your pen pal from the fourth grade,” Bev pondered as she linked her arm with Eddie’s on the way to school. On his other side was Bill, “We all stopped as soon as we could.”

“That’s just it Bev, unlike you and Bill, Richie and me have a lot in common,” Eddie explained with a light roll of his eyes.

“Not only that, but your dad went and bought you a phone so you could text him all the time,” Bev continued. “Have you called each other yet?”

Eddie shook his head, pulling his bag further over his shoulder, “No, not yet. We will, soon though.”

Beverly let it go with a smile and they headed into the school, ready to get on with their day. It passed by relatively quickly and as soon as Eddie was home, he lay down on his bed and tapped out a message to Richie.

_(3:56pm) Can I call you? I know we haven’t done that before but, I would really like to hear your voice._

**(3:56pm) Give me five minutes.**

Eddie grinned and stared at his phone, waiting for Richie’s name to light up. His heart was beating fast and his palms had grown a little sweaty, causing him to wipe them on the bed sheet. If his mother caught him doing that she’d have his head.

Then, exactly five minutes later, his phone screen lit up with Richie’s name, just like Eddie has expected and he scrambled to answer it, laying back on his bed with a grin on his face. “Hi…”

“Hi, Eds.”

Just the sound of Richie’s voice caused a shiver to run through Eddie’s whole body. Even though he knew that Richie lived in London, hearing his thick British accent over the phone was something else entirely. “God you sound British.”

Richie barked out a laugh on the other side and Eddie felt himself laughing along with him, “Well you sound American, Eds.”

The way Richie said his nickname caused Eddie to blush, “This is so strange, actually speaking to you.”

“Strange, but pretty amazing, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Eddie breathed down the phone.

They soon fell into a conversation as though they had been talking on the phone for years. There was no awkwardness, just free flowing conversation that lasted over two hours. It wasn’t until Eddie heard his dad call him for dinner than he realised it was almost seven.

“We’ve been talking for hours,” Richie chuckled over the line and Eddie breathed out.

“It has been, wow. I should go.” Another call from his father, followed by his mother’s confirmed that it was indeed, time to hang up the phone. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

“And every day after,” Richie confirmed, his voice like silk in Eddie’s ear. “I’ll talk to you later, Eds. I can’t wait.”

The phone line went dead and Eddie lay there for a moment, his heartbeat fast against his ribcage. Even he couldn’t deny the way he felt when Richie spoke to him, or the way he feels whenever he receives a text from him. As his dad called him once again, he left his phone on his bed as he joined his parents at the dinner table. His mother asked him about school, as she always did but he wasn’t paying much attention, his mind still focused on Richie’s voice, on how he spoke to him in person.

“Edward will you listen you me when I’m talking to you,” his mother snapped and Eddie’s head turned to face her, his eyes wide.

“Sorry mom, my mind is elsewhere,” he whispered, earning a look from his dad. “It’s nothing bad, honestly. It’s just...Richie and I talked on the phone today.”

A sigh left his mother’s lips and she grit down on her teeth, “I don’t like how much time you spend talking to that boy. It’s no good having a friend with someone you’ll never meet it person. It’s unrealistic.”

Eddie frowned, his lips upturned as his good mood instantly plummeted to the floor. Of course his mother had to try and ruin the best thing in his young life. “How do you know we’ll never meet?”

“Oh Eddie-bear,” his mother cooed, reaching a hand over to pinch his cheek. “If you ever think I’m allowing you to go to London, you have another thing coming. Now eat your vegetables.”

Dinner passed by in silence, and when he was finished, Eddie left and rushed to his room. He barely got his door closed before the yelling from downstairs started, his father standing up in his defence whilst his mother belittled him as well as his father.

Before he could fall asleep, his phone pinged and his body filled with warmth as he looked at the text.

**(8:23pm) Sweet dreams, Eds.**

Right then, Eddie made the decision that his mother was wrong and that he would in fact, meet Richie one day.

* * * * *

**Age 15**

If Eddie thought being a Sophomore would be any more exciting than being a Freshman he was completely wrong. They were still at the bottom of the heap, surrounded by older and wiser kids. Not to mention that Henry Bowers and his cronies, the town bullies were now in their senior year and basically in charge of the whole school. In the midst of the bullying hough, Eddie discovered a silver lining. Art.

The very second he stepped into the elective art class on the first Tuesday of the year, Eddie knew that this was where he was meant to be. Any spare moment he had he was drawing, or painting or sculpting. His art teacher would even give him tutoring into drawing at first, but he picked it up extremely quickly and now had four sketchbooks filled with drawings.

He was sketching away in his room on a Saturday afternoon in March when his father knocked on his door, walking in with a box in his arms, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Eddie sat his pencil down and closed over the book, making room for his dad on the bed. “Is everything okay?”

His dad let out a laugh and passed him the box, “This is for you. There was a sale on so I thought that this would come in handy for you...for your drawings.”

With a frown, Eddie opened the box, his eyes bugging out of his head when he saw what was inside. His father had gone out and bought him a laptop, a laptop with a detachable screen that would become a tablet. “Dad…”

“Not only for your art but, I overheard you telling Bev and Bill that Richie has a laptop now and with this then you two could video chat.” His dad nudged his side and Eddie sat the box to the side, wrapping his arms around his dad’s shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” He winked, ruffling his hand through Eddie’s hair as he stood up, closing the door behind him as he left.

The second he was alone, Eddie set up the laptop and picked up his phone, wasting no time to call Richie, who picked up immediately. “Richie are you busy?”

“I’m never too busy for you Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie quipped back and Eddie could just imagine that he was laying back on his bed, legs crossed. “What do I owe the pleasure.”

“My dad bought me a laptop. You know what that means right?” Eddie asked and he heard Richie’s breath inhale and the shuffling that followed. “Richie?”

“I’m grabbing my laptop, hang on just a sec Eds.” Richie quickly muttered into the phone and Eddie waited patiently, picking at a loose thread in his shirt until Richie picked up his phone again. “I’m back, I’m back. Okay.”

“Are we really about to do this?” Eddie asked, nerves clear in his voice. It wasn’t the first time they had attempted to video chat, in fact it was the third. The first time they tried to use the WhatsApp camera, but Richie’s phone wouldn’t sync it because the phone was older. The second time, they connected but there was nothing but a black screen. Now though, now they both had laptops with working cameras, there was no reason for it not to work.

Richie breathing down the line, and Eddie could just tell that he was just as nervous. “I think we are.”

They both logged into their Skype accounts, remaining on the line with each other as their connections settled on strong. They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to each other’s breathing until Eddie couldn’t take it anymore, “Do you want to or?”

Instead of replying, Eddie inhaled sharply as his Skype began to ring, with Richie’s name. He let out a breath and pressed accept, waiting with a twisted stomach as it connected and then, right there in front of him, was Richie. It wasn’t the first time he had seen him, but he looked so much different than he did in any photo Eddie had seen. Richie’s hair was curlier, his glasses perched on his nose making his eyes wide. Freckles were scattered all over his face and the first thought that came to Eddie’s mind to describe him was: beautiful.

“Wow Eds, pictures do not do you justice,” Richie breathed out and Eddie felt his cheeks flush. “You’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Cute, cute, cute!”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie muttered, trying not to let his cheeks get more red than they already were. “Your sweet talk isn’t getting you anywhere.”

Richie chuckled, leaning closer to the camera and Eddie felt his stomach twist, “Your mouth is saying one thing, but your face is saying another.”

“Richie!” Eddie hissed, but there was a smile on his face. When Richie finally stopped laughing he exhaled and watched Eddie carefully. “What?”

“Nothing,” Richie shook his head. “You said you were drawing earlier, can I see your masterpiece?”

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and reached for his sketchpad, flipping over the pages and turning it around to the camera, “It’s nowhere near finished, but yeah, it’s the willow tree and park bench we have at our park in Derry.”

“I love it,” Richie breathed out. “You have such talent Eds, please tell me you’re going to do something with it?”

Pursing his lips, Eddie put the pad to the side, “I’m only a Sophomore Richie, I still have a while before I start thinking about college,” he trailed off. “But I have...been looking into the Art programme at NYU.”

Richie grinned, “You should, I’ve been looking into Uni programmes too. Mainly around music.”

As the words left Richie’s lips, Eddie brightened up. Now that they were on video call, he would be able to actually see Richie play his guitar, which he had picked up over the summer, instead of just hearing it over a audio message. “Let me hear you then!”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Richie clapped his hands and picked up his guitar off of the floor, settling it in his lap. Immediately, he began strumming on on the strings to a familiar tune of Africa. When Richie got to the chorus, he started singing the lyrics, “It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!- come on Eds!”

With a giggle, Eddie joined in and they sung together, albeit a little off pitch, “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa. It’s gonna take some time to do the things we never had!”

Richie strummed out and sat the guitar to the side, still breathless from the singing, “Not a bad voice there Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Shut up.”

“I speak only the truth,” Richie winked. Eddie opened his mouth to speak when a voice called for Richie over the camera, followed by a woman entering his room that could have only been his mother Maggie. “Mum!”

“Oh sorry darling, I didn’t realise you were busy,” Maggie approached the camera. “Is this?” She looked at Richie who nodded. “Eddie, it is so nice to finally meet you.”

“Hello Mrs Tozier,” Eddie smiled politely. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Oh please, call me Maggie. I do hate it when people call me by my last name.” She smiled and winked. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Richie and I have to go to his grandma’s for dinner. Did you forget?” From where Eddie was sitting, he saw Richie roll his eyes and he covered his mouth to hold back his laugh.

“I was trying not to remember,” Richie muttered, turning to Eddie. “I’m sorry, Eds. I need to go. Grandma calls.”

Eddie shook his head, “No, no it’s alright. We can do this whenever we want now.”

A grin broke out on Richie’s lips and he nodded his head, making some of his curls fall into his face, over his glasses. “Of course we can. Until next time, Eds.”

“Until next time,” Eddie breathed and then the screen went black. Once again, Eddie was left with a beating heart and flushed cheeks. He knew what it meant, he had known for a while but he had been pushing it back, refusing to acknowledge it. Richie was his best friend, the person he trusted more than anyone. There was no way that he could ever tell Richie about his feelings, no matter what.

That thought left Eddie with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * * * *

**Age 16**

Junior year was one hundred times better than Freshman and Sophomore year put together. With Henry gone, surprisingly graduating and getting a job outside of Derry, the school was much calmer. Eddie had dived more into his art and one of his pieces was chosen to be displayed at an art show in Augusta, which was a huge achievement for him.

One of the less exciting things to happen to Eddie, was his ultimate realisation that he indeed had feelings far deeper than friendship for Richie. Every time they spoke to each other, whether it was via letter, text, call or video chat, Eddie found his feelings growing deeper before he could stop them.

The persistent buzzing of his phone brought Eddie out of his thoughts as he picked up the device, eyes widening as he saw four unread messages from Richie.

**(2:23pm) Eds  
(2:23pm) Eds I need to talk to you.  
(2:24pm) Please say you’re free.  
(2:24pm) Can you call me?**

Eddie immediately brought up Richie’s number and dialled it. It only rang twice before it was picked up and Richie’s voice was filtering through the line in rapid motion. “Eds, fuck, I didn’t know if you were busy or not, shit.”

“Richie you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Eddie asked, bringing his knees to his chest as he waited for an explanation. The large exhale on the other end told Eddie that this was going to be a long story.

“I was out last night, with Stan, Mike and Ben. We managed to get some alcohol and spent the night in Stan’s room being idiots.” Richie started, his voice shaky as he spoke. “I got really drunk, but not too drunk as I can remember what happened.”

Eddie frowned at that, “What happened Richie? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Eds. Well...physically. Mentally I’m not sure, I guess that depends on what you have to say.” Richie’s voice got a little quieter as he spoke and even though he said he was physically fine, it didn’t settle Eddie’s mind.

“Richie, you’re really worrying me now…”

“I kissed Stan, you know, my friend Stan,” Richie eventually blurted out and Eddie felt his blood run cold. It only lasted a few seconds, because he knew deep down that Richie could kiss whoever he wanted and Eddie had no right to be jealous over it. It wasn’t as though they were dating.

Oh how Eddie wished that wasn’t the case.

After a few moments, Eddie realised that he hadn’t reacted to Richie’s words, and he let out a breath, “Oh? What’s so wrong with that?”

Over the line, Richie let out a shaky breath and Eddie could just see him pinching his nose, “It’s not...it’s not just the fact that I kissed him. It’s...something bigger than that. I haven’t told anyone because I wasn’t really _sure_ , you know? I mean I think I was but I didn’t want to say anything in case it was just a phase, but then when Stan and I kissed I realised that it really wasn’t a phase and I wanted you to be the first to tell. I haven’t even told my parents yet-” he cut off with a large exhale, the first breath he had taken in the rambling. Before Richie could start up again, Eddie interrupted him.

“Richie...what are you talking about?”

“I’m Bi, Eds.” Richie wasted no time clearing up his confusion. “I am attracted to women and men.”

Silence fell between them and all that could be heard was their laboured breathing. Eddie was soaking in the information, and Richie was waiting for a response. Finally, Eddie let out a very soft breath and whispered down the line.

“That’s okay. You can like both.”

The breath that left Richie’s lips was heavy and full of relief, “Eds, you have no idea what that means to me. Really. For a moment I thought you were going to cut me out.”

Eddie snorted, “That would be a little hypocritical of me, Richie,” he muttered without thought and his eyes widened when he realised exactly what he had said.

“What do you mean, Eds?” Richie asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Now it was Eddie’s turn to be scared. His heart was now beating in his chest at a rapid rate, nothing compared to his worry for Richie before. He hadn’t come out to anyone about his attraction to men, especially not Richie since he was the centre of it. He had two options, either he tell Richie the truth and lay himself completely on the table, or he makes up a lie and they move on.

There was only one problem with option two. Eddie had never lied to Richie before, and he wasn’t about to start now. So with a shaky breath, he gathered up all of his courage and muttered the two little words that were weighing so heavy on his mind.

“I’m gay.”

Immediately, it was as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt so much lighter. No matter what Richie’s response was now, Eddie already knew that the decision to tell him was the right one.

“Eds,” Richie started and Eddie froze up just for a second before Richie continued. “That’s okay too.”

And it really _really_ was.

They spoke on the phone for another half an hour before Richie had to go. They hung up with the promise of Skyping later and Eddie lay back on his bed, his mind swimming. Richie had accepted him for who he was, and now that his secret was out there, Eddie didn’t want to keep it to himself anymore. He was going to tell Bill and Bev the next time they hung out, and if they didn’t accept him, well screw them.

Still, there was much more important people to tell. His parents.

High on the adrenaline from telling Richie, Eddie picked himself up off the bed and headed down the stairs to where his parents were watching the news. He paused in the doorway for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, getting both his mother and dad’s attention.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” His dad asked as he smiled warmly. Just that small gesture calmed Eddie’s beating heart and nerves just a little. However his mother’s cold stare just brought them all back.

“We’re watching the news, Eddie. Is this important?” She snapped, already reaching for the remote to reluctantly mute the TV.

He clenched his sweaty palms into fists and nodded his head, taking a few more steps into the room before stopping. “I- I have to tell you something. I’ve known for a while but I was so scared to tell you because I don’t know how you would react.” He started, smoothing his hands down his shirt. “But I’m ready to tell you now, and I hope…I hope that this won’t change anything.”

His mother was frowning deeply, and his father was watching him with a comforting gaze. If it was just his mother, Eddie would never have been able to go through with this, and it was his father that guided him completely.

“Spit it out, Eddie.” His mother hissed, causing his dad’s head to whip around.

“Sonia, there is something important that our son wishes to discuss with us. The news can wait.”

Eddie looked at the ground, gathering his courage once more and looked back up at his parents. He was just going to come out and say it, like ripping off a bandaid. “I’m gay. I...I like boys.”

At first, it was all silent. His mother’s eyes were wide like saucers, as though she couldn’t believe what had just come out of her son’s mouth. His father was much harder to read, and that scared Eddie more than anything. The quiet only lasted a second, maybe even less, before the Kaspbrak house exploded as though a bomb had been detonated.

His mother had started _screaming_. High pitched, deafening screams that were sure to be heard from at least three houses down. Most of the wails couldn’t be made out, but Eddie could distinctly hear, “my son is not gay”, “my son is not sinful’ and “oh got what with the church group think” mixed in there. Out of all the scenarios that Eddie built up in his head, this one had to be the worst.

Eventually, when the wails of his mother had turned to sobs of horror, his dad had turned and urged him to go up stairs. Eddie nodded dumbly, doing as he was told, biting back tears of his own. Not because his mother was so ashamed of him, not because the church and all their family friends would look at him as though he were dirt. No, he couldn’t care less about that. What had gotten Eddie so upset was that his father hadn’t uttered a word.

He slammed the door of his bedroom shut, muffling out the newly raised screams of his mother and threw himself onto his bed. He scrambled for his earphones and set the volume so high that it drowned out anything else that was happening beyond those four walls. It felt like hours that Eddie just lay there, playing over playlist after playlist, losing himself in the music.

So when the bed dipped and a earbud was removed from his ear, Eddie jolted off the bed. His eyes widened when he realised it was his dad, and he sagged back onto the mattress, taking out the other earbud in the process. As he sat up, he took in his dad’s disheveled appearance. His shirt was untucked from his pants and it was rumpled, his hair was messed up and his eyes were red as though he had been crying.

“Dad?”

With a shake of his head, his dad started talking, “What you did was very brave. I’m sorry I didn’t speak up earlier, but I want you to know that I love you, very much and it doesn’t matter who you love, I’ll always love you.”

Even though his dad’s words were saying ‘acceptance’ his tone was conveying something different. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Your mother has gone to stay with her sister tonight. She said that she couldn’t bare to be under the same roof as me.” The _or you_ ****went unsaid, but Eddie knew it was there. “I need to tell you something and I don’t, I don’t want you to think that it’s just because of what you told us, because it’s not. It’s been brewing for a while.”

“Dad, you’re scaring me,” Eddie whispered, sitting up completely now.

“Eddie, your mother and I are separating,” his dad said and Eddie felt himself tense up as his eyes welled with tears. Even though he knew his parent’s had been fighting, the thought of them separating had never crossed his mind. The thought that it spiralled because of _him_ ****made nausea stir in his stomach.

He reached up to wipe away some of the tears that has escaped and he croaked out, “What- what’s going to happen?”

“We still have a lot to figure out, but for now I’m going to go stay with a friend until I can find a place of my own and we’ll go from there-”

“I’m coming with you.” Eddie blurted out. “I’m not staying here with my mother. Not...not if she doesn’t accept me. She’ll send me off to some camp and...no.”

His dad winced, “Eddie I would never let that happen, you know that.”

Eddie shook his head, he was serious about this. “No dad, if you leave...you won’t have a say. I know that and I know you do too. I’m coming with you.”

It was a mess, and it was only going to get messier, but as Eddie stuffed all of his important things into a suitcase to take to his dad’s house he knew one thing. He wouldn’t take anything back, not even for a second. It was just him and his dad now, and they were in this together.

* * * * *

**Age 17**

Richie stared at the ceiling as he plucked away on his guitar, the melody of a song he had been working on for a few months now filtering through the room. No-one had heard it, not even his parents unless it was in vague passing when he was practicing. The song, was the first song Richie had ever completed and he just hoped that the person it was for loved it.

The person being Eddie Kaspbrak of course.

Eddie Kaspbrak. His best friend. His...something. Richie let out a groan and sat his guitar to the side. Whenever he thought too much about his relationship with Eddie it never failed to give him a headache. It was complicated and his seventeen year old mind (and heart) could only take so much.

Sometimes it felt like he was imagining it. The chemistry that sparked between them when they spoke over the phone, or when they Skyped. Richie couldn’t deny it, the very first time he saw Eddie’s face something stirred in his stomach. That was when he had started to suspect that he was Bi, and then of course it was confirmed by his impromptu kiss with Stan.

The way Eddie would smile at Richie when he told him a joke, or when he played him a tune on the guitar. Or the way Richie’s stomach would flutter when Eddie showed him another painting he had done.

He wasn’t imagining it, but sometimes it felt like he was, because they never spoke about it. Eddie never brought it up, and neither did Richie. It just remained this...unspoken thing.

It frustrated Richie to no end. One because he wasn’t sure if Eddie felt the same, and two because he was completely gone for him.

It wasn’t just the unspoken thing though, at least, not anymore. Richie spared a glance up at the skype screen and sighed. Eddie wasn’t online yet. He quickly glanced to the clock, he still had four minutes.

Three weeks of radio silence. True, it wasn’t that Richie didn’t deserve the black out from his best friend, but it was driving him crazy. He also had every right to be just as angry as Eddie was, even though Richie knew he was being a little unfair.

Richie _knew_ that Eddie had gone through a tough year, with his parents divorce and his move to a new house with his dad. When Eddie had told him what had happened, Richie had felt guilty, thinking that his coming out had started a spiralling chain of events which had, ultimately, led to Eddie’s parent’s separation.

Of course, he knew now that that wasn’t the case. That it was a whole complicated mess and Eddie was just happy that it came to the surface sooner rather than later.

A few weeks into Eddie’s senior year of high school, and Richie’s final year of Secondary school, Eddie had been picked to design a mural that would be placed outside the town library. It was a huge honour and Richie was so incredibly happy for him, how could he not be? It was that, mixed along with college applications and university visits that built up the tension between the two.

The tension that led to their first big fight, and subsequently, the radio silence.

At the beginning of the year, they had stuck to their Skype routine but as the weeks passed and as Eddie became more invested in the mural, their routine slipped. Rain checks were made and phone calls were skipped, then just after Halloween they were barely texting and Richie couldn’t take it anymore.

The brewing explosion happened a few days after Bonfire Night. They started off on Skype, talking about what they had missed and how college hunts were going. Then Richie and his stupid (and upset) mouth had brought up how they barely talk anymore. That had caused an even bigger argument about how the distance was too much for them to handle and that Richie forgets that Eddie has his own life and friends, not just him.

Eddie hung up on him after that and three weeks later he still wasn’t responding to any of Richie’s attempts at reconciliation.

Richie knew what Eddie’s point was and he was _sure_ ****that the connotations of the distance argument went way deeper than just about their friendship. If Richie was right about his hunch, then he could see where Eddie was coming from. Three thousand miles between them was rough on their _friendship_ , if they were to take it further then somewhere down the line they might end up resenting each other completely.

At that thought, Richie shuddered and pinched his nose. Not talking to Eddie for three weeks was hard enough, the thought of never speaking to him again made him feel sick.

When Eddie had hung up that Skype call, Richie turned straight to his guitar, beginning the song that would turn out to be not only his first ever completed song, but also a confession of his feelings. The lyrics on the sheet stared back at him, taunting him almost. As much as the song was a confession, it wasn’t written as a way to convince Eddie to give him a shot. It was just...his feelings expressed through son and if Eddie felt the same after hearing it well, it would make Richie the happiest seventeen year old on the planet.

Just then, the little green dot next to Eddie’s name appeared, showing that he was online. Richie wasted no time clicking on Eddie’s name, letting it ring before it started to connect. A breath left his lips as Eddie’s face filled the screen and he realised just how much he’d missed seeing him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They both spoke at the same time, puffs of laughter leaving their lips. Richie cleared his throat, “Eds I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Eddie shook his head. “No Richie, I’m sorry. I...you were right. I was spending too much time on the mural that I forgot that you are important to me too. I was just too proud to say I was wrong.”

“I’ve missed you,” Richie breathed, fighting back the urge to reach out and touch the computer screen. “Three weeks is a long time.”

Eddie looked down and nodded his head, “I don’t ever want to go that long without talking to you again.”

Richie shook his head, “Never again.” His stomach twisted with nerves and he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve uh, been working on something. A song, actually.” He reached down and picked up his guitar. “I wrote it for you.”

He watched as Eddie’s eyes widened at the confession and he tilted his head, “For me?”

“For you. Just...listen to it okay? Save all comments until after the show,” he winked and started playing the opening chords before joining in with the lyrics.

“ _I don't know you_  
But I want you  
All the more for that

 _Words fall through me_  
And always fool me  
And I can't react”

Never missing a beat with the song, Richie spared a glance up at Eddie who was staring at Richie through the screen with saucer wide eyes. He could see a hint of tears in Eddie’s eyes, threatening to spill over, but he kept playing.

“ _And games that never amount_  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

 _Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black

 _You have suffered enough_  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along”_

As Richie played the final chord, he exhaled and looked back up at Eddie, who’s tears had now spilled over his eyes and down his cheeks. He sat the guitar to the side and smiled quirky at Eddie, waiting for something, anything, from him.

“Richie…” Eddie croaked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “ _Richie_.”

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie copied, trying to lighten the mood. “What did you think?”

Eddie let out a shaky breath and wiped his hands down his shirt, “Richie...fuck. That was the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“I meant it, Eds. Every word in that song I meant with my whole being.” Richie started, wishing that he could reach out and take Eddie’s face in his hands. “I like you. As more than a friend. It didn’t happen suddenly, I didn’t just wake up one morning and think, oh I like you now. Like the song said...it happened slowly, over the years and...I guess I’m asking if you feel the same?”

“Richie,” Eddie started, his face breaking out into a huge smile. “You beat me too it, you asshole.”

A wide smile broke out on Richie’s lips and they both burst into laughter, any and all tension evaporating completely. When they calmed down, tears of happiness shining in their eyes, Richie spoke up, “What?”

“These past few weeks have been hell. Not talking to you made me realise just how much I _need_ ****you in my life. Not talking to you made me realise that, I really fucking like you and I shouldn’t have to hide it anymore. I was going to tell you, but you...you beat me too it.” Eddie chuckled at the end. “But in the _best_ ****way.”

“Does that mean I get to call you baby now?” Richie teased and Eddie rolled his eyes playfully back at him.

“How about you call me boyfriend instead?”

Richie grinned, happiness overtaking him completely and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Boyfriend...I think I can live with that.”

* * * * *

**Age 18**

**(7:23am) Good luck today, baby.**   
**(7.24am) Happy Graduation.**

_(7:24am) You are such a dork. It’s only Graduation._   
_(7:25am) But thank you. I can’t wait to finally be free of High School._

**(7:25am) I wish we both weren’t broke. I want to see you in person.**

_(7:26am) Me too, Rich. Me too._

“Why the sad face? I thought this was meant to be a happy day?” Eddie looked up to see his dad leaning on his bedroom door frame.

“It is, I was just talking to Richie and the whole meeting each other in person was brought up again,” He shrugged and finished combing back his hair.

His dad made a face before he let out a soft sigh, “I see. It’s going to be alright Eddie. You two are meant to be.”

“You really think so?” Eddie asked, turning back to properly face his dad. “Sometimes I’m not sure, the distance is hard when you can’t do normal dating things. Like actually go on a date, or hold hands or even kiss.”

“I know so. Let’s just get your graduation over with and then you can be sad for the rest of the day. I need you smiling for the photographs. Deal?” Eddie felt his lips quirk up and he nodded.

“Okay. Deal.”

Just like he hoped, the whole graduation ceremony passed by relatively quickly, and Eddie was one of the first to rip his hat off his head and throw it in the air, kissing goodbye to High School forever. Bill and Bev joined him a few seconds later, pulling him into a three-way hug of celebration.

“We did it losers, we graduated and we’re going to be big college kids now!” Bev grinned, planting a big kiss on Eddie’s cheek and then on Bill’s. “Are you going to the afterparty Eddie?”

Eddie couldn’t think of anything worse and he shook his head, “No, no. My dad and I are going for lunch and then heading home.”

“Skype date with the hot Brit?” Bev teased and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You know his name is Richie, Bev, and yes.”

“Alright loverboy, off you go, we’ll catch up tomorrow!”

Bev linked her arm with Bill’s and dragged him into the crowd, ready to party with the other students. Eddie smiled softly and went to find his dad, who was sat talking with Bill’s parents. “I’m ready to go if you are?”

“Actually, why don’t we get dinner instead?” His dad suggested, pulling out an envelope. “This is your graduation present, but you have to open it when you’re talking to Richie okay?”

Eddie frowned and looked down at the sealed envelope in his hands and he nodded, “Alright.” Unable to wait any longer, he rushed off of the school park and back to his house, sending a rushed message to Richie about getting onto Skype.

Once they were connected, Eddie brought the envelope into Richie’s view, “This is my present, from my dad. He said I had to open it with you on Skype.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, Eddie Spaghetti. Open it!”

Without wasting another second, Eddie carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that was inside. Richie was sitting forwards at his desk, his curly hair falling forward into his eyes and Eddie had to hold back a smile at how adorable he was. He cleared his throat and opened up the letter, smoothing it out. “ _Eddie. First of all I just want to wish you a Happy Graduation and express how proud I am of you. You are the best thing in my life and I love you so much. I thought long and hard about what to get you as a graduation gift, because you are only going to graduate once. First I thought about a car, and yeah you’re probably pissed at me for not going through with it-_ **”** Eddie cut himself off with a scoff. “My dad thought about buying me a car but changed his damn mind...this present better be fucking amazing.”

Richie had his lips pressed into a thin line, a move he made when he was close to laughing hysterically. Eddie sent him a glare and his boyfriend raised his hands in surrender, “Okay okay I’m sorry, keep reading Eds.”

“Right.” He looked back down and found his place. **“** _-but trust me this is better than a car. Now if everything went according to my plan, and you did as I asked, you should be reading this aloud to Richie right now. There is a reason I wanted you to do this, as your present involves him. I will always remember that day you came home squealing about getting a pen pal from England. Since that day, you two have moved from pen pals, to friends, to best friends and now to boyfriends and I feel, as a parent that it’s time you both took that next step.”_

“Sounds like you’re dad is giving us the go head to fuck, Eds.” Richie blurted out and Eddie gasped, his cheeks turning red. “Aw you’re blushing!”

“Beep Beep Richie,” Eddie muttered, looking away from the camera. “Let’s just...finish the letter.”

Richie held his hands up once more but he was grinning like an idiot, “Alright, Eds. Go ahead.”

Clearing his throat, Eddie started to read again, his heart beating hard in his chest with every word, **“** _Before you get any ideas boys, the next step I’m talking about is meeting each other face to face. Which is why my gift to you Eddie, is a plane ticket to London.“_ ****Eddie’s breathing hitched in shock and he watched Richie’s eyes bulge out of his brain. “Oh my god.”

“Did your dad just?” Richie breathed and Eddie nodded his head. “So you’re-? When? When are you coming?”

Eddie flipped over the letter to reveal another piece of paper with all the flight details on it. “Monday...I fly out Monday.”

“ _Monday?!_ **”** Richie squawked, running a hand through his curls. “You meant to tell me on Monday, I’ll be able to hug you?”

“On Monday you’ll be able to hug me. I’m coming to London!”

* * * * *

After giving his dad the biggest hug ever, they sat down and he explained to Eddie the ins and outs of the trip. He’d be catching a flight from Bangor to New York, and then from New York to Heathrow. Richie would pick him up at the airport and he’d be there for six weeks. Six weeks in London. Six weeks in London with _Richie_. Eddie could hardly believe it, it all felt so surreal.

He spent the whole weekend on Skype to Richie as he packed, planning out the trip almost right to the day. Richie was going to take him to all the London sights, and they were going to see a West End show as well as just spending some long awaited time together. Eddie was more than happy just to spend a whole day with Richie in his room, curled up on his bed, watching movies.

“Will we be sharing a bed? Or do I have to sleep in the spare room?” Eddie asked as he packed his sweaters. It might be summer over in England, but it was also considerably cooler than Maine and Eddie wanted to be prepared.

“Well, Eds, we don’t actually _have_ ****a spare room in our small house, so it’s my bed or the floor I’m afraid.” Richie grinned and Eddie stuck his tongue out.

“I am not sleeping on the floor, Richie.”

With a triumphant grin, Richie clapped his hands together. “My bed it is then!”

Eddie went suddenly quiet and he put the sweater he was holding down before walking over to the computer. “Can you believe it?”

“Believe what?” Richie asked, twirling his fork around his Pot Noodle.

“That tomorrow I’ll be flying to London, Richie. That there won’t be a screen separating us, that we’ll be able to touch, and hug and-”

“Sometimes I feel like I can’t,” Richie interrupted. “But then I see you packing and I remember that this isn’t just a crazy dream and that I really am going to finally see you in person after eight years.”

Eddie blinked in surprise, “Has it really been eight years?”

“Eight years last Friday since I received your letter,” Richie confirmed with a smile and Eddie swallowed thickly. “It’s really late here.”

“You should go to sleep. It’ll make time go quicker,” Eddie whispered softly.

Richie smiled, soft and warm, “You know what the first thing is I’m going to do when I see you Eds?”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat and he felt himself tremble just a little bit. “I can’t wait...now go to sleep. I have to finish packing then I’m going too, I have to get up for a flight in 5 hours.”

“See you tomorrow, Eddie my love.”

“See you tomorrow, Richie.”

* * * * *

Heathrow airport was full of people going in all different directions. If Eddie wasn’t following the few passengers that he had been close to on the plane from New York, he would have been lost on his way to the baggage claim. He kept a firm hold on his cabin back, as well as the satchel around his shoulder that contained his laptop and let out a breath of relief when he finally reached the turntable where the bags were going round and round.

_(6:34pm) I’m at the baggage claim. Please tell me you’re waiting for me._

**(6:34pm) I’ve been here for an hour now, believe me. I’m here.**

Eddie was too busy grinning like an idiot that he almost missed his bag coming around. He gasped and lurched forward, only just grabbing the handle and he smiled gratefully as the man next to him helped him pull it off. “Thank you so much.”

“No worries, lad.” He smiled back in a thick British accent and Eddie almost let out a giggle. He was really in London and just through those doors was Richie. He carefully put his cabin bag on top of his large suitcase and headed towards the door, his heart in his mouth.

As soon as the sliding doors opened into the arrivals gate, Eddie’s eyes scanned the whole area, over the unfamiliar faces, looking for a familiar one. When they finally landed on that familiar mop of dark hair and that familiar face with those awful coke bottle glasses Eddie felt a sob bubble out of his throat.

‘Richie!”

He completely abandoned the suitcase, sprinting across the floor and all but throwing himself into Richie’s arms. His arms immediately went around his neck and into Richie’s hair before making their way down his back, touching as much of Richie as he could. His face was buried in Richie’s neck, breathing in his scent that was oh so perfectly Richie.

“Eds, holy fuck, Eds.”

Even Richie’s voice sounded so much better in person. Eddie could feel tears trail down his cheeks and he pulled away, eager to get a good look at his boyfriend and oh, the sight did not disappoint. Richie was so much more handsome up close. His hair falling into his eyes that were also glazed over with tears, his freckles that were scattered all over his nose and cheeks, his dark brown eyes that were magnified by the large glasses. Eddie was in heaven. “I love you,” he blurted out, his heart beating fast. “I love you.”

Richie broke into the biggest smile that Eddie had ever seen and he brought his hands up to Eddie’s face, stroking his thumbs over his cheek bones. “I love you too, Eddie. I love you so fucking much. Now I believe I owe you a kiss, hm?”

Eddie didn’t even get to respond before Richie was tipping his face up and they were kissing, warm and sweet and passionate. Right in the middle of Heathrow airport. Eddie moved his fingers back into Richie’s hair, pushing up on his toes as he kissed him back with everything he had. It was their first kiss, it had to be special.

It was more than special, it was magical.

It was another half an hour before they managed to pry away from each other and actually leave the airport, ignoring all the dirty glares from the other people in the arrivals lounge. The whole way to the station, Eddie’s fingers were entwined with Richie’s as though if he were to let go, he would vanish into thin air.

When they finally reached the station, Richie pulled out two little blue cards from his pocket, passing one to Eddie with a grin, “Oyster Cards. They are handy if you travel on the underground all the time, which we’ll be doing.”

“Like a New York Metro-card?” Eddie asked as he tapped it against the reader, following Richie through and down the stairs to the platform. Richie, the gentleman that he was had insisted on carrying Eddie’s large suitcase, leaving him with just his satchel and small cabin case.

“Exactly! Not that I’ve ever been to New York, but I’m sure they are the same thing,” Richie shrugged and much to their luck, there was a train waiting for them, almost ready to depart. Quickly, they dashed down the platform and jumped into the first available carriage, relieved to find that it was almost empty and there were plenty of seats.

“I can’t believe I’m really here,” Eddie whispered, loud enough that Richie could hear.

“Believe it, love, because it’s real,” Richie assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Eddie tensed up just a little but Richie simply tightened his grip. “Don’t worry, Eds. No-one here really cares too much about who you’re with. They’re all too focused on their own lives.”

Eddie relaxed at that, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder as the train doors closed and it began to move. “Do you live close?”

“Mhm, about four stops from here and then a few minutes walk from the station itself.” Richie grinned. “I should warn you though, my parents are very excited to have you, and my mother will probably shower you with hugs. Just so you’re aware.”

“I’m not going to turn down a hug from your mother, Richie,” Eddie smirked. “I can’t wait to meet them. Honestly.”

“You say that now, but soon you’ll see what I mean, soon you’ll realise,” Richie warned and Eddie rolled his eyes and settled completely against Richie.

True to his word, the second that they stepped into the Tozier house, Maggie was all over him. He was pulled into a tight hug by the woman which sent warm vibes through Eddie’s body. “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person Eddie.”

“You too, Maggie,” Eddie smiled into the hug until she let him go. “Thank you for having me.”

Maggie grinned wide, “Oh it’s really not an issue darling. When your father called me there was no other answer than yes. This has been years in the making, you two.”

“Mum!” Richie hissed, taking Eddie’s hand and pulling him to the stairs. “We’ll be upstairs alright?”

Eddie giggled as Richie didn’t even wait for his mother’s response, pulling him straight up the stairs and into his room. He stopped in the doorway, heart in his mouth because here he was, _in_ ****his boyfriends room instead of just seeing it through a computer screen. “Wow…”

“What?” Richie asked, turning back around. “I cleaned it up for you and everything.”

“Oh I can see that,” Eddie smirked. “Wanted to impress me?”

Richie took a step closer, his arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist as he pulled him close, extracting a gasp from him, “I always want to impress you.”

Eddie pushed up on his toes, leaning in so their mouths were ghosting over each other, “Flatterer,” he breathed, closing the distance between them, kissing Richie the way he _really_ ****wanted to at the airport. Hands began roaming from both of them, exploring every inch of one another as they possibly could. Even though Eddie knew they had a whole six weeks, he was almost aching to feel Richie’s hand on him.

There was only so much phone sex could satisfy.

“Fuck, Eds we should slow down,” Richie panted as he broke the kiss, allowing Eddie to trail his lips down his jaw to his neck and collarbone, sucking a small hickey there. “Shit. Eds...Eds.” Eddie pulled away then, blinking up at him. “ Fuck, as much as I want this to continue...my folks are downstairs and that...we’ll be alone tomorrow, when they go to work. I promise.”

With a pout, Eddie stepped away, allowing himself to calm down. Richie was right, he didn’t want them to do anything with his parents below them, it didn’t feel right. Eddie wanted that moment to be perfect.

As it turned out, the perfect moment didn’t arrive until Eddie’s third week in London. As desperate as he was to be with Richie, he also wanted to just _be_ ****with Richie, in a non-sexual manner. He wanted to go out with him on dates, hold his hand, go sightseeing. So they did. Richie took him anywhere he wanted to go. The London eye, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, The Tower of London. Eddie could swear he had never done as much walking as he had in those first three weeks.

Then came the weekend of the third week of Eddie’s visit. The two of them were curled up on the couch watching “Shakespeare in Love” when they were interrupted by Maggie and Went. “Richie, your dad has a dentist convention in Manchester this weekend. Can we trust you boys to take care of the house when we’re gone?”

Eddie let Richie sit up so he could talk to his parents, but never moved off of his lap, “We’ll be fine. Is there food for dinner and stuff?”

“We’ve left some money in case you want to order take out, and please, no parties okay?” Maggie warned. “We’ll be back Sunday evening.”

Richie nodded his head, “Safe drive, phone when you get to the hotel?”

Went nodded his head, “Of course, see you Sunday boys.”

As his parents moved to the door, Eddie swore that he saw Maggie send him a wink, but he could have just imagined it. Richie waited until the car was out of the drive and off down the street before he reached for the remote. Just as he did though, he stopped and Eddie frowned.

“What?”

“We’re alone…” Richie trailed off. “For the whole weekend.” His eyes were dark and Eddie felt his stomach stir.

They were alone, with no parents around to overhear what may or may not happen in the house. Then, as though pulled by a magnetic force, Eddie shifted on Richie’s lap so he was facing him and leaned down to bring their lips together. At first, the kiss was soft and languid, timid almost. However, the more their lips moved, the needier they became.

Eddie let out a small gasp as Richie moved his hands down his side to settle on his ass, squeezing lightly. He closed his eyes, his breathing coming out in pants against Richie’s lips. Then, with one sharp movement, Eddie was on his back against the couch, Richie laying over him as he broke the kiss, trailing wet lips down Eddie’s jaw and to his neck.

“R-Richie…” Eddie breathed, his hips moving up, searching for some form of friction. Another gasp was pulled from his lips as Richie rolled his hips down, their clothed cocks brushing together to create friction. Heat was building up in Eddie’s stomach, hot and heavy. “R-Richie w-wait a second-”

Immediately, Richie pulled away completely, leaving Eddie whining for him to come back, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Eddie shook his head, his eyes dark. “No I just, I’ve never been with anyone and I was already so turned on. I don’t want it to end so quickly.”

Richie breathed out a sigh of relief and reached down, brushing some of Eddie’s curls out of his face, “You’re beautiful, love, so perfect.” A blush formed on Eddie’s cheeks and he ducked his head, only for Richie to take a hold of his chin and gently tip it back up, “Please don’t look away.”

Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Richie soundly on the lips, grinning into it as Richie let out a groan, “Take me upstairs?”

They made their way up to Richie’s room and Eddie settled onto the bed as the door was locked, just to be safe. The last thing they wanted was for Richie’s friends to barge in unannounced, or god forbid, anyone else. Richie made his way back over to the bed, kneeling onto the mattress just slightly as his fingers moved to the hem of Eddie’s t-shirt. “May I?”

“So polite, but yes.”

Richie’s fingers gripped onto the hem and tugged the shirt upwards, allowing Eddie time to raise his arms into the air so the clothing could be removed. What followed was a slow, sensual process of removing the rest of each others clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear. “We don’t- we don’t have to go _all_ ****the way,” Richie started but Eddie shut him up with a finger on his lips.

“I want to,” he whispered, his fingers moving to the waistband of Richie’s boxers. “I want _all_ ****of you Richie. Completely.” He searched Richie’s eyes for any kind of refusal, and when there was none, Eddie pulled down his underwear, tossing it to the side before he removed his own.

“Fucking hell, Eds,” Richie breathed, eyes roaming all over Eddie’s body as he lay back on the mattress, head hitting the pillows. “I am one lucky bastard.”

Richie leaned down, bringing their lips together as his hand moved to search in his bedside drawer. He let out a hum against Eddie’s mouth when he located what he was looking for, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Eddie snorted, “You’re prepared…”

“Of course I am,” Richie winked before his eyes turned genuine. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to look at you.”

Carefully, Richie spread Eddie’s legs and settled between them, popping the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. “If you want to stop at any time, just say so, okay?”

With a nod of his head in confirmation, Eddie settled back against the bed, spreading his legs even more to give Richie as much room as possible. He kept his eyes open as Richie traced one of his fingers around his rim and up to the base of his cock, which was straining hard against his stomach. At the feeling, Eddie let out a shudder, and whined as Richie repeated the motion a few times, clearly trying to tease him. “Richie, fuck, just…put it in already.”

“As you wish,” Richie smiled, pressing a kiss to the inside of Eddie’s thigh before pushing the finger inside, slowly. Eddie let out a sharp gasp at the feeling, his eyes fluttering closed. It wasn’t the first time he had fingers up his ass, but there was a big difference when those fingers weren’t his own. Richie’s fingers were longer, bonier, and they seemed to hit all of the right places.

One finger turned into two, which turned into three and soon, Eddie was rocking his hips in time with Richie’s thrusts, letting out whimpers each time he curled them inside, rubbing over his prostate. His abandoned cock was leaking precum over his stomach and his legs were trembling from being spread open. Eddie wanted _more_. “Richie- fuck _oh_ \- Richie I’m ready. I- I need you please.”

Slowly, Richie removed his fingers and wiped them against the towel that he had sat by the bed. Eddie slumped back against the mattress, his hips rolling as he was left empty and aching. He watched with dark eyes as Richie carefully unwrapped the condom and rolled it on, lubing himself as he lined up, “Ready, love?”

“M’ ready Richie. I’m so ready.”

Looking back, Eddie wasn’t sure he could tell anyone exactly what happened when Richie pushed himself inside, filling him up completely. All he could really remember was how full he was, how amazing he felt and how he never wanted it to end. It didn’t last long, the two of them so lost in one another, in the feeling that they created together that it took less than five minutes for them to fall over the edge, moaning and sobbing words of love and affection into sweaty skin.

When Eddie finally came down from his orgasm, whole body still trembling in the aftershocks he let Richie pull out and clean the two of them up. Then, they lay down in Richie’s bed, tangled together like they were one in the same, breathing each other in.

“I love you, Eds,” Richie whispered, his fingers stroking through Eddie’s curls.

Eddie looked up, his eyes reflecting the same love that was in Richie’s and he pressed their noses together. “I love you too.”

* * * * *

“Do you have everything?” Richie asked for the fourth time as Eddie zipped up his suitcase. It had taken a few tries to close and in the end it took both of them sitting on it for Eddie to finally get the zipper around. If he had forgotten anything, then it was just going to have to be left. He was not opening that monster again.

He looked up, his whole form deflating as he took in Richie’s posture. He was sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped and eyes red with crying. Eddie was sure he didn’t look any better. After six weeks of being by each other’s side, the impending goodbye was weighing on them like a ton of bricks.

“I hope so,” Eddie cleared his throat, trying to brighten the mood just a little. “Because I’m not opening that again. No chance.”

The comment did earn him a smile from Richie, small but it was still a smile. “I don’t want you to leave.”

At the words, more tears filled up in Eddie’s eyes and he rushed across the room, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and burying his face into his shirt, “I don’t want to go,” he whispered. “But I have to, I start college in three weeks and I have nothing prepared.”

If he could, Eddie would have stayed with Richie forever.

“I know,” Richie whispered back. “Still doesn’t make saying goodbye any harder. I don’t know how I’m going to survive going back to a computer screen, not after having you with me for six weeks.”

Eddie swallowed and looked down, “We’ll make it. We’ll survive and then at Christmas you’ll come to New York. It’s only five months. We can make it five months.”

Richie opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his mother calling him, saying if they didn’t leave now they would miss the check in for Eddie’s flight. They weren’t taking the train this time as Maggie had offered to drive and drop Eddie off at the departure gate. It was hard, as it would only give him and Richie a few moments to really say goodbye, but it was also good, as it wouldn’t be dragged out.

“Ready?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded his head, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Ready.”

They sat in the back on the short drive to the airport, hands firmly clutches together as though they were glued. Eddie could feel his throat tighten the closer they got to Heathrow, tears forming at the rim of his eyes. He had to hold it together, at least until Richie and Maggie had driven off. Then he could cry as much as he wanted.

Maggie looked over her shoulder, meeting Eddie’s eyes as she pulled into a space at the drop off. Eddie swallowed and leaned between the two seats, “Thank you for having me.”

“Anytime sweetie, anytime,” she smiled and waited in the car as Richie got out, helping Eddie with his suitcase.

“I’ll text you until I board okay? And the second I land I’ll let you know,” Eddie promised and Richie, instead of speaking, just pulled him in for a kiss. Eddie breathed out, kissing him back, tasting the salt from both of their tears mixing together. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you so much,” Richie whispered, pressing his lips to Eddie’s forehead. “I have to go…”

“I love you, Richie. I’ll see you at Christmas, yeah?” Eddie croaked and Richie nodded his head, giving Eddie one more parting kiss.

“I love you too. I’ll see you at Christmas.”

They didn’t say goodbye, because that wasn’t what this was. It was simply a ‘see you later’. Eddie waited by the sidewalk until Richie’s car was out of sight before he grabbed his suitcase and heading to the check in. It wasn’t even five minutes before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**(11:28am) 128 days. <3**

With a smile, he tapped back a simple reply.

_(11:28am) 128 days. <3_

  
  


* * * * *

It was hard, being in a relationship with Richie when so much distance separated them from each other, but they made it work. When they could afford it, they travelled back and forth between London and New York. Most of the time, at his birthday and Christmas, Eddie would simply ask his dad to put something towards his next London trip fund, which he did gladly.

Eddie was thriving at NYU in the art programme and Richie was killing it in London at the Music Academy. They supported each other through and through, giving pointers when they could on each other’s assignment. Richie had even recorded the song he had written for Eddie as part of his portfolio, and it had become somewhat of a hit at the university.

When it got to their third year, Eddie had been so excited as it was also the year he had the opportunity to study abroad. He was praying that one of the colleges on offer was in England, because then he would be so much closer to Richie that they could see each other almost all the time.

However, when he looked at the options, there wasn’t an English school listed and Eddie swore that if it wasn’t England, he wasn’t going to take the abroad offer. He had messaged Richie the news a few hours ago, but he had yet to receive a reply, which was odd because Richie should have been up for his Friday morning classes.

Soon a few hours turned into eight hours and Eddie was beginning to get worried. Whenever he tried calling Richie, it would go straight to voicemail, which meant his phone was switched off. Richie _never_ ****switched his phone off. Unless it had ran out of battery, but Eddie was sure that wasn’t the case as normally if Richie’s phone did die, he found a charging source within minutes.

He was seconds off of calling Maggie and Went, just so they could confirm that Richie was alright when there was a knock on his room door. Suppressing a groan, he pushed himself up off the bed, making his way to answer it, muttering under his breath. “I swear to god if this is Luke from 405 again I’m going to flip. We don’t have any more sugar to give-” he pulled open the door and his words died in his mouth as he soaked in who was in front of him.

“No sugar? Damn what am I going to put in my tea, Eds? Sweetener?”

Right in front of him, looking exhausted was none other than his boyfriend. “Richie!” Eddie gasped, practically throwing himself into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. Richie stumbled back a little, but caught him, holding on just as tight.

“Miss me?”

Eddie rolled his eyes just a little and leaned down, giving Richie a deep, welcoming kiss. “What’re you doing here?”

There was a glint of something in Richie’s eyes when Eddie asked the question and he frowned as he was put down. “I have news?” Richie rubbed the back of his neck as he set Eddie back on his feet.

“News?”

They made their way back into Eddie’s room, closing the door behind them and sitting on the bed. “So uh, you know how you were planning on coming to England for the third year?”

“Richie, about that,” Eddie interrupted him. “England wasn’t an option. I’m so sorry, I was trying to call you earlier and you got me so worried! You should have told me you were on a plane!”

Richie laughed, lightly, “That would have ruined the surprise though!” He pinched Eddie’s cheek. “But it’s okay, that you can’t come to England. Actually, it’s amazing.”

Eddie frowned at that. How could Richie think him not being closer was amazing, “What do you mean?”

“It’s good that you’re not coming to England, because...I’m coming here. I’m transferring to Juilliard for my last year. They offered me a really good programme and it was too good to pass up. Not that I ever would because well, now we’re going to be in the same city.”

 _Holy shit_. Eddie’s thoughts were screaming, his mouth agape as he processed the words that left his boyfriend’s mouth. “You- you live here now?”

“I live here now, I start an early programme in two weeks!” Richie grinned and Eddie let out a squeal, tackling him onto the bed.

They could talk later, right now they had some catching up to do.

* * * * *

**Epilogue - Four years later.**

Eddie groaned as he pushed the door to the apartment he shared with Richie open with his shoulder, a large parcel under his arm. He had just finished up his work as an art teacher at a studio in Manhattan for the weekend and he had come home to the parcel in their mailbox as well as a letter addressed to him.

He never received letters anymore, and he couldn’t remember ordering anything online. At first he thought it might be for Richie, but it would have been in his name if that was the case. When he finally settled in the apartment, Eddie realised just how quiet it was, which was weird for a Friday afternoon.

Richie wasn’t home, even though he should be.

His boyfriend had gotten so lucky. During his third year at Julliard, Richie had also taken up a few gigs at a Comedy club, putting his love of humour to good use. His set had gone so well that they hired him most nights and soon he was incorporating his songs into his sketches.

After he graduated, Richie had applied for a working visa and started working at the club full time. It was there that he was spotted by a talent agent for SNL. He had been swooped up and given a testing role on one of the upcoming episodes. Eddie remembered being in the audience during the filming and he was sure he hadn’t laughed as hard as he had that night.

Apparently, neither had the audience, because the next night Richie was being called and offered a full time skit on the show, which was accepted with much excitement. This job also allowed him to extend his working visa, and he was currently looking to apply for citizenship once he had been in the country for five years.

Eddie turned his attention back to the parcel, deciding to leave it and open the letter instead. If he had been paying more attention, Eddie would have recognised the handwriting on the envelope before he even unravelled the letter.

_Eds,_

_Eds. Eds. Eds. I love that nickname you know. I know you hate it (you don’t though, I know you really love it) but I love it. Just as much as I love you. Which is a lot, you know? I love you a lot._

_It took me a long time to figure out how I was going to do this, but in the end it was staring me in the face. Why not go right back to our roots, to where we began. Pen and paper. Waiting weeks between letters. It was years ago, but I still remember how impatient I was to have to wait for your answer on who your favourite superhero was._

_All of the kids in my class hated that pen pal project, but not me, nope. I loved it and I am so grateful for it because I don’t know what I would do without you Eds, really. I don’t know about you, but I still have that very first letter, tucked away in a safe place. In fact, I’ve kept all our letters but the first one in the most valuable._

_You’re my soulmate Eds. You make me smile when I’m sad, you make me laugh when I’m crying. There is very rarely a moment when I’m not thinking about you. Whether it’s when I’m food shopping and I see that peanut butter you like is back in stock, or if it’s when I see one of your art pieces on display at a convention or even if I’m awake reading and you’re fast asleep next to me._

_The thoughts at all about how much I love you._

_You’re asleep right now, as I’m writing this. You had a particularly hard day at the studio and passed out the second you came through the door. I had to carry you to bed, believe it or not. You were too peaceful to wake up._

_Like my feelings for you, the decision to do this didn’t just...happen. It’s been building up since the moment we first started talking. Since that very first letter, it was all making its way to this. I just know it._

_Either you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about, or you have every clue. It all depends on whether you’ve opened the box. If you haven’t, open it now…”_

Eddie harshly wiped away the tears from his eyes and scrambled for the box, ripping it open and groaning at the amount of little pieces of styrofoam that filled the box. He dug his hands in, searching for whatever it was that Richie had hidden inside. He felt like he was coming up short but then, he felt it. It was something small, something _very_ ****small that had Eddie’s heart in his mouth as he pulled it out.

A little black box.

Carefully, Eddie popped it open, but deflated when he saw it was empty. Was it meant to be empty or at it’s contents fallen out into the box. Instead of panicking, Eddie picked up the letter again, continuing to read.

“ _If you have opened it, you’ll know that it’s empty. Sorry about that. You know I’m a dramatic asshole._

_If you’ve opened it already, then turn around. Before you do though, just remember that I will always love you, know matter what._

_All my love,_

_Richie.”_

Eddie swallowed and slowly turned around, a sob building up in his throat as his eyes settled on Richie, on one knee in the doorway between their living room and hallway. Held firm between his thumb and forefinger was a ring.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?”

There was not a single doubt in Eddie’s mind what is answer was going to be as he crossed the room, stopping in front of Richie and kneeling to the floor in front of him.

“Yes.”


End file.
